The present disclosure relates to an electronic component and a board having the same.
Among electronic components, inductors and capacitors are representative passive elements configuring an electronic circuit to remove noise therefrom.
Such an inductor is manufactured by forming a magnetic body including a coil therein, and subsequently, forming external electrodes on outer surfaces of the magnetic body.
In addition, the capacitor, an electronic component, may be manufactured by forming a capacitor body including a dielectric material and internal electrodes, and then, forming external electrodes on outer surfaces of the capacitor body.